Rimarella
by Burn3dAng3l101
Summary: A short little skit about Rima, Utau, and Amu as sisters in 16th century France; not to mention the little dose of romance!


Quick notification before I start: The setting of this particular fanfic is supposed to be set in 16th century France. I tried to put as much 16th century French context as I was able, albeit some of it may be wrong but, you're welcome to put that in the reviews. I don't own Shugo chara, (If I did it wouldn't have ended the way it did. There was nothing wrong with the end, but, it, I don't know. But, you get what I mean. :I)

xRima POVx

I was picking the ripest apples from the apple trees with my two sisters: Utau and Amu in our 160 acre woods when Amu thrust her arms up in triumph.

"My baskets full!" She yelled to Utau and I. Utau just rolled her eyes and went back to picking. I marched over to her basket and took a good look at the apples in it.

"Amu! Half of these apples are bad!" I yelled back picking one of the apples that were in the basket shoving it in her face. "We can't use these!" Amu huffed and crossed her arms.

"I still won fair and square." She replied stubbornly. Utau finally came over to us also glancing at the apples she picked.

"I don't think it counts when the apples are bad, Amu." Utau stated calmly. We made a bet that whoever filled up there basket with apples first gets to have the first and biggest slice of the apple pie that was to be made of the ones we picked. "So, technically, I won." Utau carried on with a smirk.

"Aww, Utau that's not fair!" Amu screamed at her. I sighed and went over to my basket, threw some more good apples in it, and walked past my two now arguing siblings. When they both realized I was gone they grabbed their baskets and ran after me.

Out of the three of us Utau is the oldest being seventeen. She usually has a calm and cool composure; she does have a temper and it isn't a pretty thing. Utau is very beautiful, I don't understand how she is even of the lower class of the social chain. She has long blonde hair that's always up in pigtails and alluring violet eyes. To top it all off she has a superior singing voice.

I am the second eldest of the three of us being fifteen years old. I am usually pretty calm. I try to keep to myself, you can never be too careful. I am also on the lower level of the social scale. I have long, curly blonde hair and brown eyes. I have even acquired the nickname of 'doll face' at the market place. I also adore comedy.

Last but not least, Amu. She is fourteen, obviously the youngest. Amu is kind and understanding, nothing goes unnoticed by her. She gets embarrassed really easily, but, that's understandable. Amu is also a looker, she has natural, shoulder length pink hair and striking honey-golden eyes and is very talented in various things, such as music, cooking, and athleticism.

Our grey, brick, french house was coming into view. The area surrounding the house was on somewhat higher ground, so we have to walk up a slight slope that's sided with brick to bring us to our front yard.

A smile found its way to Amu's face and she bounded a head of us.

"Last one to the kitchen has to sleep with the pigs!" She hollered over her shoulder as she darted through the front door. Utau and I broke into a run nearly dropping our baskets trying to catch up with her.

"Hey! That's cheating! You started before us!" I called to her. Utau beat me to the kitchen, and we all put our baskets on the counter.

"Go get your pillow and blanket, Rima. You lost!" Amu giggled at me while I was bent over trying to catch my breath; I was never a runner.

"Oh, shut up and let's get started on this pie. I'm dying to take _my_ first slice." Utau cut in while grabbing the ingredients from the cupboards. Since I was finally able to breathe normally again I got the wooden mixing bowl out of the sideboard.

"Oh, it seems that we are out of sugar." Utau informed us with her head still in the cupboard. I put the mixing bowl on the counter and looked at her questioningly.

"What do you mean we don't have any more sugar? We just got some last week." I inquired. She looked back at me sternly and shook her head.

"We used what we bought on tarts and cookies." She told me matter-of-factly. I inhaled and let out a big sigh. There was only one way to solve this.

We all looked at each other intently; waiting for the other to make the move. I looked back and forth from Utau and Amu and they did the same. Then suddenly we all threw one of our arms out and yelled. "ROCK! PAPERS! SCISSORS! SHOOT!" As we did this we put our fingers in the shape of the three objects and individually chose what we thought we be the superior choice. I chose scissors. Amu chose paper. Utau chose rock.

"Best two out of three!" Amu screamed because she knew that she would need another chance to get out of going to the market to get more sugar. Utau and I just rapidly nodded.

Two matches later it would seem that I lost. So, I threw on some of our nicer garb, grabbed a nice deep purple cloak, and our brown weaved basket and headed out the door to the market.

When I got there the street was bustling with people, children, and farm animals. I tried my best to squeeze my way through throngs of people without falling, because if I did there wouldn't be any getting up for me…. Ever.

When I finally got to the far end of the street where the fine grains and powder booths were there was a very tall, very muscular man standing behind the counter. I cleared my throat to make sure he knew that I was here for business. He peered over his bulky arms that were crossed over his chest to look at me and grunted, "State yer business, doll face." In a thick commanding voice.

"Erm, I am here to purchase a pound of sugar, sir." I said in a smaller voice than I'd intended. He grunted again in response and bent over to rummage through the many boxes behind the counter. Just after he stopped rummaging he slammed a sack on the counter so fast I involuntarily jumped while he righted himself to a standing position again.

"Eight thales." He stated and outstretched his hand to collect the money. I exhaled deeply and thought, ' _Wow, the prices are so high nowadays I bet they can't even see the ground'_ while reaching into the darkness of my cloak to fetch the money from my pocket pouch. I pulled out the money I had and counted.

1…

2…

3…

4…

5…

I felt the blood drain from my face and quickly recounted. It still amounted to five thales. So, I recounted another ten times but, unfortunately, the result was still the same: 5 thales. 3 thales short.

I was so engrossed in my money crisis that I didn't notice that the burly man's eyebrows raised or, more importantly, that the hordes of people behind me parted like the red sea. I only noticed when the man's hand retracted only to come back and flick me in my forehead. When I raised my head to give him a piece of my mind I found him pointing behind and me at that same moment something blocked the sun leaving me in a shadow of darkness.

I spun around to see a very handsome man with long, beautiful, purple hair, dashing hazel eyes, a warming smile, a sheathed sword in his belt, and very important looking attire. Upon seeing this man's beauty I could feel my mouth hang open. He strode past me to the booth and spoke in a very proud voice.

"I couldn't help but notice that this fair maiden is short a few thales," he stated while pulling out a small brown sack and plopped it onto the counter forcing a couple of golden coins to spill out. "Will this cover it?" He asked sounding genuinely curious.

I was too shocked to move and I couldn't help but notice that there were two other important and might I add, handsome, looking men standing in the new aisle as well.

One was tall and very lean with dark blue hair and eyes to match. His clothes were centered on darker colors and he also wore a smirk that seemed permanent. The other one I recognized; it was Prince Kukai. His usual attire consisted of greens and browns and the everlasting goofy looking smile that he sported everywhere.

Before I even knew what was happening the man with the long, beautiful, purple hair had taken my hand in one of his gloved ones and brought it to his lips. While on the outside I tried to stay calm but the redness of my cheeks betrayed me. On the inside I was panicking and nervous for all sorts of reasons. For instance, I wasn't someone he should be trifling with, if my sisters ever caught me I would never hear the end of it, and I knew that I was not anywhere near being as important as he was.

"I'm sorry for my intrusion, fair maiden, but, I simply could not leave such a beautiful woman such as yourself in distress." He stated with a velvety voice and a glance that made my panicking frenzy escalate along with my pulse, not to mention I could feel the blush taking over my whole face.

The worst part about it was I couldn't get my vocal chords to vibrate so I was just opening and closing my mouth like an incompetent oaf. I finally managed a sound only, it wasn't strong or normal sounding. "No, no, no, please don't apologize," I started and decided to slip my hand out of his thinking it would help my flustered state. It didn't. "It was my fault for being distressed." By the end my voice sounded stronger and more assertive.

My reply only made his smile widen. Just his smile got my cheeks hotter. So, I turned and grabbed my basket now bearing the weight of the sack of sugar. I kept my head down as I said thank you. "Thank you very much, good sir." With that I tried to quickly shuffle past him, until he grabbed my arm and chuckled.

"Please, call me Nagihiko." He laughed while he turned me toward him. Now I could tell he was deliberately dragging this out. But for what, I wasn't sure.

"You see, sir-" He immediately corrected me while frowning.

"Nagihiko."

"You see, _Nagihiko_ , I have to get to my sisters. We have a pie to make." I said in an annoyed tone brushing his hand off and successfully scurrying away not noticing that Prince Kukai and the other guy were not where I last seen them.

When I got a good distance away I leaned against a mossy brick wall and hung my head. Before I got a chance to heave a heavy sigh I heard noises and heavy breathing. So, taking my chances I glanced around the wall I was currently resting against and caught sight of long blond hair.

I quickly whipped back around and put a hand to my mouth and thought, ' _it can't be!'_ and took another peek and sure enough I saw Utau pressed up against a wall by- gasp- Prince Kukai!? My eyes widened and watched a moment more as Utau and the prince shared a passionate kiss. I whipped around again and covered my mouth trying to hold in my squeals.

Thinking they would need their privacy I tiptoed away. I glanced back and shook my head. ' _Someone has a lot of explaining to do._ ' I thought and continued away. Soon I found myself in a forest. While I wasn't paying attention I bumped into someone. I turned to see Amu. "Amu-" I was abruptly cut off with her hand to my mouth and a rough tug into the shadows of a tree. Really, what is it with people interrupting me?

She shushed me and put a finger to her lips. I gave her a questioning look then she motioned for me to look around the tree, so, I did. I peeked from behind the tree and what I saw surprised me.

It was the handsome guy that was standing next to Prince Kukai in the market place. He was sitting up against a tree and assumingly sleeping in its shade. His hands were behind his head, his legs were crossed and from what I could tell his eyes were closed he didn't seem older than 18. I looked back over at Amu who was still looking at the sleeping teenager and smiling dreamily. Well, it would seem that she likes this guy. To get her out of her stupor I promptly punched her in the arm to get her attention. She seemed startled at first and a bit disoriented but, recognition soon took over.

I gave her the 'I-know-what-this-is-about' look and she blushed. "Do you know his name?" I whispered to her. She peered back over the tree at him again and blushed.  
"No…" She muttered back sorrowfully.

"Well," I drawled slyly. "You could always go ask him." I suggested knowingly; her cheeks flared in response.

"What?! No!" She yelled in a high squeaky voice. "Are you crazy!?" I just smirked at her and rolled my eyes.

Then we heard a bit of rustling and a deep, silky voice mutter, "You can come out now." With that Amu immediately stopped shrieking and snapped her mouth shut as her eyes went wide.

"Fine, if you won't ask than I will." I whispered to her and stepped out from behind the tree. I saw her eyes grow wide again and she signaled me a sign of plea. I looked to the blue-eyed boy and smiled. "I'm Rima, my good sir. You are?" I asked politely while bowing.

"Not you, the other miss with pink hair." He responded casually while peaking under thick eyelashes. I stood dumbfounded for a moment, then smiled grabbing Amu's wrist and forced her to reveal herself.

"This is Amu, my sister." I continued kindly. Amu stood as rigid as a board and made a stiff bow while her cheeks burned a fiery red.

"F-fine morning isn't it?" She asked flabbergasted. The boy seemed very amused by her.

"Yes, very." He chuckled. I smiled at the two of them and leaned towards Amu, "I'll see you at home, have fun." I winked. She shooed me away as I laughed and skipped into the forest.

(Hope you liked it. I was going to continue on with it, but I thought this would be a good place to stop since I have a couple other projects to work on. I do hope you guys enjoyed this though! I hope to have another story or two out soon and hopefully some more chapters, I'm really sorry! I'm definitely going to try. I hope it was enjoyable! Thanks for reading!)


End file.
